This invention relates to a connector mechanism for releasably connecting the ends of a watchband, bracelet or necklace. The invention is in the connector mechanism; the watchband, bracelet or necklace is conventional.
Various connector mechanisms have been devised to releasably connect the ends of a bracelet or necklace. U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,517 shows one such mechanism. The present invention contemplates a connector mechanism that is relatively strong while being capable of manufacture as a relatively small device that does not significantly detract from the ornamental appearance of the necklace or bracelet to which it is attached. Two small handles are incorporated into the connector mechanism for unlocking a male component from a female component; after the two handles have been squeezed together the male component can be slidably withdrawn from the hollow female component.
The connector mechanism of this invention includes two inturned flanges within the hollow female component; two swingable resiliently-biased arms are carried on the cooperating male component. As the male component is inserted into the female component the swingable arms ride against the edges of the inturned flanges; as the trailing ends of the arms pass through the plane of the inturned flanges the arms snap outwardly away from each other so that the arm ends then spring into locking registry with the flanges. The structural combination achieves a balanced locking action that is resistant to bending failure or gradual degradation due to frictional wear.